Fight the Night
by 1234567890ssdfghjkl
Summary: Seandainya ia tak pergi, mungkin ia masih bisa melindungi semuanya. /AU/Ficlet/Tragedy/RnR?


**Fight the Night**

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Terinspirasi dari lagu Fight the Night milik ONE OK ROCK

* * *

Hujan ...

Air yang turun dari langit tersebut bagaikan tetesan airmata ribuan atau bahkan jutaan nyawa yang tengah terluka. Bagai bercerita tentang kepedihan dan penderitaan mereka pada dunia. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa yang tengah diderita. Pada mereka ... mereka yang tengah menikmati indahnya dunia tanpa harus takut akan terluka. Pada mereka yang tengah berbahagia tanpa harus menghadapi jutaan peluru tak pandang nyawa.

Seandainya mereka yang berada di sana, di tengah-tengah ratusan bom yang siap meledak, mungkin mereka tidak akan seperti itu. Setidaknya mereka akan bersyukur walau hanya sedikit. Bersyukur bahwasannya tanah tempat mereka berpijak masih aman, tak mengalami guncangan. Namun mereka menutup mata.

Hujan ...

Akankah butir-butir air tersebut hanya merefleksikan kepedihan?

Jika iya, maka biarlah ia mengubahnya. Karena tak selamanya tangis itu berarti kesedihan. Biarlah ia mengubah tangis itu menjadi tawa.

* * *

_We'll __fight fight till there's nothing left to say _

_(__Whatever it takes)_

_Fight fight till your fears they go away_

_The light is gone and we know once more_

_We'll fight fight till we see another day_

* * *

Laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu. Kaki yang tanpa alas itu berpijak pada tanah basah yang beraroma darah. Langkahnya tertatih karena luka yang baru saja tercipta di kedua kakinya. Pandangan matanya kosong menatap tanah kelahirannya. Semuanya rata dengan tanah. Bau mayat dimana-mana. Darah segar menyatu dengan tanah. Semua terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Tak ada yang selamat, sepenglihatannya.

Namun ia masih berharap. Ia berharap bisa menemukan kedua orangtua dan saudaranya, serta gadis yang dicintainya.

Ia masih berharap.

Meski itu semua hanya harapan kosong.

Ia berdoa. Meski ia merasa tak layak untuk berdoa. Tapi ijinkanlah sekali ini ia meminta. Ia membutuhkan keluarganya. Meski ia tau semua ini sia-sia. Karena nyatanya ia kehilangan mereka semua.

* * *

Hujan ...

Kepalanya menengadah. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan rintik air tersebut membasahi wajahnya.

Ingatan tentang keluarganya kembali.

Ingatan tentang gadisnya menghantui.

Hingga setetes atau bahkan beratus tetes airmata itu jatuh membaur bersama tetes hujan.

_"__Ayah bangga padamu."_

_"Kelak, ketika kau dewasa nanti, jadilah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Jadilah laki-laki yang tangguh. Karena kau ... kau anak ibu yang paling ibu sayang."_

_"Suatu saat nanti kau akan melampauiku. Karena kau hebat, Adikku. Kau jauh lebih hebat dariku."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." Pipinya memerah sempurna. Wajahnya tertunduk malu. _

_Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut gadis dihadapannya tersebut. Spontan sang gadis pun mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan mendapati mata hitam itu menatapnya lembut.  
_

_"Kita menikah bulan depan."_

_._

_._

_._

_"__Kau akan pergi?" tanya gadis itu. Ada nada tak rela terselip di balik ucapannya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan._

_"Aku akan segera kembali." Sasuke mengecup kening gadis itu lama. Dan kemudian gadis itu memeluknya erat._

_._

_._

_._

Seandainya saja ...

Salahkah bila ia menyalahkan takdir?

Kepergiannya membawa luka. Tanah kelahirannya diserang. Perang yang sebelumnya sudah diperkirakan benar-benar terjadi. Namun tanah kelahirannya tak dapat bertahan. Kalah. Dan tak seorang pun selamat.

Kini ia berdiri di sini, sendiri.

Dan ia akan membalaskan dendam desanya.

Ia akan berjuang. Dan tak akan membiarkan seorang pun merebut tanah kelahirannya. Demi orangtuanya. Demi kakaknya. Demi gadisnya. Dan demi seluruh penduduk desa yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya.

* * *

The End (?)

528 words

* * *

Absurd. Wkwk. Cuma dapet ide sekilas dari lagu barunya OOR yang entah ini isinya nyambung atau nggak. LOL

Lagunya enak banget. Sedih. Tentang perang. Tapi saya gagal menerjemahkannya dalam bentuk cerita :(


End file.
